swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Teresa Graves
Teresa Graves (ur. 10 stycznia 1948 roku w Houston, USA; zm. 10 października 2002 roku w Los Angeles, USA) – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka; później Świadek Jehowy i pionierka. Gwiazda Get Christie Love! (1974). Graves była pierwszą afroamerykanką grającą główną rolę policjantki oraz główną bohaterką wielu telewizyjnych programów rozrywkowych. Życiorys Urodziła się w Houston, po ukończeniu szkoły średniej w roku 1966 przyłączyła się do grupy śpiewaków The Doodletown Pipers. Z tą grupą występowała w kilku najsłynniejszych klubach i teatrach w Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kanady i Portoryko z programem Our Place (1967) oraz Turn On (1969), a także Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. W roku 1968 opuściła tą grupę. W tym też roku George Schlatter producent programu telewizyjnego Laugh-In cieszącego się w owym czasie największym powodzeniem, namawiał Gravers, aby przyłączyła się do jego grupy nazwanej crazy-wackos. Był to okres kiedy powracała do zdrowia po tragicznym wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęła zaprzyjaźniona z nią osoba, co wywołało u niej ciężką depresję. Przyjęła tę propozycję i podczas tego programu zasłynęła jako Bikini Girl. W 1969 roku Bob Hope zabrał ją na całoroczne tourne do Wietnamu, gdzie występowała głównie dla amerykańskich żołnierzy. Następnie występowała wspólnie z Eddie Fisherem, Alam Kingem oraz z Buddy Hackettem w Las Vegas. Te 30 minutowe rewie składały się ze śpiewu, tańca i anegdot. W roku 1973 zagrała w filmie That Man Bolt oraz Get Christie Love!. W tym też roku otrzymała od swego menadżera z Londynu propozycję zagrania głównej roli Vampiry, żony Draculi w scenariuszu napisanego przez Jeremy Lloyd. Skorzystała z tej propozycji i wyjechała do Anglii, gdzie kręcono zdjęcia filmowe przez ponad dwa miesiące letnie. W tym też okresie rozpoczęła analizować Biblię z kuzynką o imieniu Peggy, która została Świadkiem Jehowy, a w czasie pobytu w Londynie kontynuowała studium Biblii. Uczestniczyła również w międzynarodowym kongresie Świadków Jehowy na stadionie Twickenham, z udziałem ponad 50 tysięcy osób z ponad 70 krajów. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych rozpoczęła nagrywanie serialu telewizji American Broadcasting Company (ABC) pt. Get Christie Love!. Grała tam główną rolę u boku Jacka Kelly. Gdy rozpoczęto nagrania, na jej żądanie wykreślono ze scenariusza filmowego wszelkie sceny związane z gwałtem, kłamstwem i inne sceny, które by naruszały zasady biblijne przez nią już respektowane. W filmie nie zagrała też buntu przeciwko przełożonemu. Obstawała przy tym, że chce zawsze być skromna, opanowując swoją naturalną zmysłowość. Serial ten był wyświetlany przez 26 tygodni. 5 stycznia 1974 roku została ochrzczona jako Świadek Jehowy. Liczne wywiady telewizyjne, które udzielała zawsze zwracały uwagę na jej nową religię, szczególnie wypowiadała się na temat prześladowań Świadków Jehowy w krajach afrykańskim, m.in. w Beninie oraz Malawi. Od roku 1976 była głosicielem pełnoczasowym - pionierem stałym. Resztę życia spędziła w domu w kalifornijskim Hyde Park, gdzie opiekowała się swoją matką. Zmarła 10 października 2002 roku w Daniel Freeman Memorial Hospital w Los Angeles, po zatruciu tlenkiem węgla i oparzeniach w czasie pożaru jej domu. Filmografia * That Man Bolt (1973) * Vampira (Old Dracula) (1974) * Black Eye (1974) Filmy telewizyjne: * Turn-On (1969) * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (1969-1970) * The Funny Side (1971) * Keeping Up with the Joneses (1972) * The New Dick Van Dyke Show (1972) * The Rookies (1973) * Get Christie Love! (1974) Nominacje do nagród filmowych Złoty Glob (Golden Globe Award) * Nominowana: Best TV Actress – Drama, Get Christie Love! (1975), TP de Oro * Nominowana: Best Foreign Actress (Mejor Actriz Extranjera), Get Christie Love! (1977) Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie)